wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Sanderson
Wikipedia has an article on Brandon Sanderson, who has been chosen to complete The Wheel of Time since Robert Jordan's passing. This page is for information not suited to a general encyclopedia, such as correspondence and other fan-related information. Searchable Database of ALL Plot-related WoT Quotes Organized by category and linked to original sources, including Brandon Sanderson quotes: Theoryland Interview Database Interviews, Signing Reports, Blog Posts, etc. Only interviews etc. with WoT-related information are included. For up-to-date information, follow Brandon on his blog, on Twitter or on Facebook. For the sake of keeping all post-RJ interviews in one place, some interviews with Team Jordan - Harriet McDougal, Maria Simons, and Alan Romanczuk - will be included. 2007 September EUOLogy: Goodbye Mr. Jordan December Brandon to finish Wheel of Time Merry Christmas! New FAQ! 2008 January Insomnia 14 January 2008 Annotations + Facebook 16 January 2008 Warbreaker 4.0 DONE! 20 January 2008 New Warbreaker Download 22 January 2008 WoT Read-Through Notes: Introduction 24 January 2008 WoT Read-Through: THE EYE OF THE WORLD 26 January 2008 WoT Read-Through: THE GREAT HUNT 29 Jaunary 2008 February Amazon.com Interview – Omnivoracious: Brandon Sanderson on Robert Jordan and the Wheel of Time The Great Hunt Part Two 2 February 2008 WoT Read-Through: THE DRAGON REBORN 5 February 2008 WoT Read-Through: THE SHADOW RISING 7 February 2008 LTUE + Warbreaker + Annotations 13 February 2008 Podcast, New Art, MB3 Preorder, WoT: THE FIRES OF HEAVEN 18 February 2008 WoT: LORD OF CHAOS 25 February 2008 Late Posts and School Visits 29 February 2008 March Thoughts 3 March 2008 Posts + A CROWN OF SWORDS 6 March 2008 The Path of Daggers 12 March 2008 Reader Mail: AMoL Progress Bar 15 March 2008 WINTER'S HEART 17 March 2008 Annotation + Warbreaker html 21 March 2008 Crossroads of Twilight 25 March 2008 Defining Surreal 27 March 2008 Weekly Updates + New A Memory of Light Book Page 30 March 2008 April NAME OF THE WIND Paperback out! + New Spring 3 April 2008 Updates 9 April 2008 Back! 14 April 2008 You guys are great 20 April 2008 Progress Bar 21 April 2008 Progress Bar Moving Again 28 April 2008 May Knife of Dreams 2 May 2008 A great Reader Mail question 12 May 2008 Iron Man 17 May 2008 June Robert Jordan Citadel Dedication Pictures 9 June 2008 Done! (With something that...well, I can't tell you much about.) 15 June 2008 Warbreaker and A Memory of Light General Updates 23 June 2008 Reader Mail + Annotation 26 June 2008 Wheel of Time Blog Posts Collected 30 June 2008 July Reader Mail 8 July 2008 Back to AMoL! 11 July 2008 Update + Annotations 14 July 2008 Denver Followup and AMoL Update 17 July 2008 Various Updates 24 July 2008 A Gift 28 July 2008 August Wheel of Time Movie Deal 13 August 2008 Warbreaker 6.1 PDF and Mobile (And more movie deal thoughts.) 14 August 2008 Half Way! 22 August 2008 Answers to Questions 25 August 2008 September Back from Dragon*Con with Many Updates 2 September 2008 AMoL Update + Alcatraz Sample Chapter 3 September 2008 Annotations (Finally) Plus notes 9 September 2008 State of the Inbox (Plus Reader Mail.) 14 September 2008 One Year 22 September 2008 Annotation + Random Notes 23 September 2008 Alcatraz Revision Done! 30 September 2008 October Release Week is here! 12 October 2008 Updates 25 October 2008 AMoL Update 29 October 2008 November Several Updates 5 November 2008 Tour Notes 12 November 2008 300k 26 November 2008 December Reader Mail + Annotation 10 December 2008 Big Wheel of Time Interview Retrospective 17 December 2008 Happy Koloss Head-Munching Day! 19 December 2008 Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! 24 December 2008 2009 January Happy New Year 2 Jaunary 2009 Do You Want to Appear in A Memory of Light? 13 Jaunary 2009 MB3 Proofreads Due... 19 January 2009 Signing + Mistborn Audible 22 January 2009 New Annotation + Reader Mail 23 Jaunary 2009 My Sword 26 January 2009 February Annotation + Reader Mail 5 February 2009 New Computer + Signing 21 February 2009 Various Notes 24 February 2009 March April May June July August September October November The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Borders Dallas 14 November 2009 - Matoyak reporting The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Scottsdale Public Library, Phoenix Arizona 16 November 2009 - kcf reporting The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Vroman's Bookstore, LA 17 November 2009 - Robert Moreau reporting December The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Idaho Falls, 19 December 2009 - Stephanie Reese reporting 2010 March MAFO Answers, 13 March 2010 Interview with Maria Simons, 19 March 2010 June My Plot Related Q&A With Maria Simons + New MAFO, 10 June 2010 My Interview With Harriet, 30 June 2010 October Grasping for the Wind Interview: Brandon Sanderson on Towers of Midnight 19 October 2011 2011 January WOTRR 3 January 2011 WOTRR 4 January 2011 WOTRR 5 January 2011 WOTRR 6 JANUARY 2011 WOTRR 7 JANUARY 2011 References External links *Brandon Sanderson's personal website Interviews *SFFWorld *iscifi.tv Podcast from www.iscifi.tv *Dragonmount.com re:Memory of Light Category:Creators